Underestimated Bella
by Janeo15
Summary: This is a story about a girl who has moved to England from America and the challenges she awaits.


Her dreamy eyes stared into the distance and her lips glistened. Bella sat on the end of her bed daydreaming again. Bella had just moved to England from the US and was staying with Aunt Alice and Uncle Paul. The loving couple had no children of their own except an old ginger cat in which they adored. Bella pulled on a grey top and jeans before heading down for breakfast. It was an early Sunday morning and Bella was incredibly nervous yet curious about the following days to come. Aunt Alice and Uncle Paul were no help in convincing Bella things were going to be fine, in fact they just played around with Lucian the ginger Tommy.

Out of the window was an interesting view of the Johnsons garden. There stood a short, plump, spiky tree beside a tall, straight, empty tree. Bella smiled as it reminded her of home. She imagined her and Rachael standing side by side as if the tall, straight, empty tree was herself and her best friend Rachael was the short, plump, spiky tree. Rachael's hair was amazing, its glossy curls blowing wildly in the wind.

Finishing breakfast, Bella decided what to do with her day. With no school until Monday, Bella had a free day to do whatever she wanted. Uncle Paul suggested petting Lucian, but Bella wasn't going to waste her free day. Instead she took a walk outside breathing in the English air. Strangely, Bella's ears pricked as a high pitched voice came from over the fence. Quickly, Bella stooped begging they hadn't seen her. "Hello, a new face?" At that moment Bella's heart sank realising however much she wished, they had seen her. Gradually Bella Rouse smiling uncertainly. A boy about her own age with glasses and braces stared back at her. A tuft of hair stuck up at the back of his head making him look even more ridiculous. "Hi, I'm Ralf. Have you just moved in?" he said eagerly.

"Um… Yes, I have. From the US," Bella said rather timidly. At that answer Ralf looked surprised and asked another question, "Are you with the Johnsons?"

"Um, yes," Bella replied so quietly she wasn't sure he had even heard. Like a nerd, Ralf chattered on in such an annoying tone that Bella began to wonder if he had any friends. Slowly she edged towards the door of their house, Ralf finally said goodbye and wondered off. Bella began to doubt the greatness of England and wondered whether this was another mistake she would be making in her life.

With only a few hours left before dinner, Bella took a stroll down town. Gazing in amazement she saw how different England was to the US. As thin as a bean pole, a man with a top hat passed by. The clothes people were wearing were so different. How was she going to fit in? The sky darkened and Bella entered the Johnson's house once again. However this time she was welcomed with a delicious yet unfamiliar smell. It turned out that it was Shepard's pie cooking, leaving its scent to waft around the room. Aunt Alice stepped out into the hallway in an apron and oven gloves. She showed Bella to the table laid with knives, forks and spoons, each engraved with a different animal. At this sight, Bella was amazed; England was much more posh than back in America although it had some rather strange people! Uncle Paul smiled as Bella went and sat beside him at the silent table. Shepard's pie was dished out and if there's one thing that Bella liked about England then it was the fabulous food.

Bella dragged herself upstairs as night drew in. Time ticked so slowly! She pulled the curtains and switched in her bright lamp. She fell onto the bed, reading her book in a relaxing manner. Recently she was reading the exciting adventures of Anne Frank and the secret annex. Bella admired Anne's passion as she lived trapped away silent all day. Gently, Bella laid down Anne's diary on her bedside table and pulled on her checked Pyjamas and fluffy slippers. Standing there she remembered the best moment of her life. She Froze! She and Rachael had vowed to stay best friends forever and never be separated. But look at where she was now, in England. For the rest of that night Rachael and Bella had giggled and told secrets hoping they would never be drawn apart. A lump formed in her throat, a pain grew in her chest and her brain went wild. Bella wasn't feeling too good, in fact she felt homesick. Bella wished Aunt Alice and Uncle Paul goodnight then retreated back to her cosy bed. Pulling the covers over her chin, she blinked twice and her body stayed still.


End file.
